In recent years, three-dimensional display technology are paid more and more attention, and the basic principle thereof is to enable a person's left and right eyes to respectively receive different pictures, and then the brain superimposes and regenerates image information so as to implement a three-dimensional effect.
The three-dimensional display technology is mainly divided into two implementation modes: a naked-eye type and a glass type, wherein, the glass-type three-dimensional display technology needs a special glasses to be worn, which is inconvenient to carry, so the naked-eye three-dimensional display technology is more advantageous. Currently, the naked-eye three-dimensional display is mainly implemented in two modes: a parallax barrier and a lenticular lens, wherein the parallax barrier naked-eye three-dimensional display is a main naked-eye three-dimensional display technology.
Generally, in a parallax barrier naked-eye three-dimensional display system, a slit grating is disposed in front of a display device, as shown in FIG. 1, in a 3D display mode, left-eye image information and right-eye image information are selectively separated by the slit grating, i.e., the left eye of a viewer can only see pixels displaying the left-eye image information, while the right eye of the viewer is blocked and cannot see the pixels displaying the left-eye image information, and vice versa. Thus, the left eye of the viewer sees only the left-eye image displayed on a display screen, while the right eye sees only the right-eye image displayed on the display screen, so that the viewer will receive a stereoscopic image pair with parallax to produce the 3D effect.
However, for the existing parallax barrier naked-eye three-dimensional display device, once parameters of the slit grating are determined, a number of viewing points of the three-dimensional stereoscopic display will be determined, so that when the viewer moves horizontally at a certain viewing distance, it will be more probable to view a pseudo stereoscopic image or a pseudoscopic image which has an anteroposterior positional relationship opposite to that of objects in a normal stereoscopic image, which thereby greatly reduces freedom degree of stereoscopic viewing.